Virus
by SlightlyPsycho
Summary: In order to heroically save the day, Robin gets infected by a deadly virus which has no known cure. On his deathbed, Robin has an unexpected visitor who changes everything. SladexRobin.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I've written fanfics before but this is my first SladeXRobin story. Hope I do the characters justice :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Heroes have to do stupid things sometimes. Wild, crazy, stupid things. They have to risk their lives on a daily basis and throw themselves into one dangerous situation after another. Because, above all, heroes are selfless…

Robin understood that and he embraced it fearlessly. He was willing to sacrifice everything if it meant saving other people. To him, that was something to be proud of. It was okay to die a selfless death. Actually that was the best way to go. Robin faithfully believed that until the day he finally stared death right in the face. But Robin always believed his selfless death would occur in the glory of battle, not by a virus.

It all started when a scientist stole an artificially mutated form of the 1918 virus out a British laboratory. The whole world was in a state of panic. All the heroes were desperately searching for the mad scientist, afraid he would unleash the most deadly virus ever created.

When the scientist was pinpointed to a laboratory in Jump city, the teen titans were naturally the first ones on the scene. Before any other heroes arrived, the titans had already infiltrated the secret lab. They needed to find the scientist as fast as possible so Robin ordered the team to split up.

"Titans, go!" He yelled as his friends all ran and flew in different directions.

Then Robin turned and dashed down a dark hallway. Above his head, old worn-out lights flickered on and off ominously as his footsteps echoed off the metal walls around him. They had to find that crazed scientist before it was too late! This mutated form of the 1918 virus was supposed to be ten times more lethal than the original. (And the original was pretty damn deadly.) If someone was infected, they had absolutely no hope of surviving.

At the very end of the hallway, there was a slightly opened door. Through the crack of the doorway, Robin spotted a sliver of light. He anxiously quickened his pace and barged in through the doorway.

Inside the room, there was a man in a lab coat standing in front of a control panel, surrounded by several grey blinking machines. Robin immediately reached toward his utility belt.

"You're too late." The old scientist turned around and snickered.

Suddenly a green fog started spraying out of the tall tower-like machines. Robin's heart skipped a beat. _The virus!_

The grey-haired man laughed crazily. "The virus will spread out of this lab until it contaminates the whole world! You can run if you want but it's pointless now! The virus is airborne!"

The severity of the situation hit Robin like a jolt of lightning. The only way for him to survive this was to avoid that green fog but he couldn't leave those machines turned on. Also he would probably die anyway once that virus seeped out of the laboratory…and everyone else would die too. Logically, Robin knew what he had to do.

First he ran up to that damn scientist and punched him in the face. After the bastard collapsed on the floor, Robin began with the not-so-fun part of his plan.

He yanked out his communicator. "Titans, I need you to quarantine the second floor of the west side. Block the main hallway leading in that direction and make sure the barrier is air tight. Star, fly around the outside and block any windows or cracks in that area of the building."

The only response was Starfire's anxious voice. "Are you still in the side of west?"

"Just do it! We don't have much time!" He shouted while examining the control panel.

"Man, we can't do that if you're still in there!" Beast boy's voice screamed through the communicator.

Next Cyborg's voice was yelling. "Did that psycho let out the virus? Are you infected?"

Robin covered his mouth as he coughed loudly. The green fog had filled up most of the room. Of course, he was infected by now. He knew he was going to die. Behind his mask, Robin could feel his eyes stinging with tears. He did not want to die…but this was the only way.

"Quarantine the area! That's an order! If you don't, hundreds, even millions, of people could die! We're here to protect our city! Don't forget that!" He slammed the communicator on the counter next to the control panel.

Now he was using both hands as he frantically tried to turn off the machines. While he worked, he could hear Raven's solemn voice coming from the communicator. "Robin's right. This mission is too important."

Then her communicator clicked off, followed by Cyborg who cursed before cutting himself off.

"But-but… Dammit!" Beast boy whined as his communicator abruptly turned off.

The only one still on the communicator was Starfire.

Robin speedily typed on the key board of the control panel. "Star, can you hear me? I need you to block-"

"I am outside in the area of west. And I-I am blocking the windows and cracks." Her voice quivered from obvious sobbing.

"Good. Thanks, Star." When he finally figured out how to turn off the machines, Robin smiled. At least his death wouldn't be in vain.

After the machines stopped, Robin stepped away from the control panel and gazed down. He gasped in shock. The old scientist was currently writhing on the ground and hacking up blood. In only a matter of minutes, the infected man was already in a critical state. Robin watched in horror while the man continued to choke on his own blood. Then his eyes-oh god- his eyes had turned red as blood leaked down the sides of his twisted, pain-stricken face. The dying man gargled out a pathetic cry before trying to grab onto Robin's foot.

Robin took a step back, bumping into the counter by the control panel. Then he quickly covered his mouth while he started coughing. When he stared down at his hand, he saw blood. "_No_, oh God. No, not yet."

"Robin?" Starfire's voice came from the communicator behind him.

Suddenly, he felt very dizzy. His knees caved in underneath him as he crashed to the ground.

"Robin? _Robin!_"

* * *

When Robin woke up, everything was blurry for a second until he recognized all the titans gathered around him. Starfire and Beast boy were crying while Raven and Cyborg were both trying to keep themselves together. Then Robin scanned the room, realizing where he was. This was the sickbay of the titan's tower.

He tried to sit up but he weakly fell back onto the sickbed. Everyone around him gasped in surprise. Then Starfire kneeled and planted her face next him as she continued crying out his name. Beast boy stood still behind the alien girl, sobbing just as hard.

Raven warned him gravely. "Don't try to move. It will only make your condition worse."

"Hang in there, man." Cyborg patted him on the shoulder.

"The virus…" Robin managed to croak. His throat felt scratchy and he could barely talk. "I'm infected. Stay away."

"Don't worry. You are no longer contagious." Batman stepped out from the shadows where he could be seen. "After the virus was stolen, scientists everywhere frantically tried to make a vaccine… There is still no cure but we found a way to detain it. We gave you the shot before bringing you here."

"So I'm not harmful to anyone else?"

"No. Now the virus can only kill those who had direct contact with it." His adopted father explained stiffly. "You did the right thing by turning off the machines and quarantining the area. If that virus had left the lab, everyone in Jump would've died. Then the virus probably would have traveled out to infect more people… Even with the new shot, it would have been impossible to distribute it to that many infected citizens."

Robin nodded jadedly. He had saved many lives. And Bruce wanted him to know that before he died.

"How much longer do I have?"

Everyone winced at the question like Robin had slapped them in the face.

Only Raven answered. "Your estimated time of death is 9 am."

"What time is it?"

"Thirteen minutes past midnight."

Robin swallowed anxiously. That was quite a bit to take in. He only had about nine hours left to live. He felt his hands shaking before he quickly put a stop to it. It was pointless to breakdown now. There was nothing he could do to change this.

He asked. "The scientist-the criminal, is he dead?"

"Yes." Raven spoke with a hollow depressed tone. "We're giving you every medical treatment possible to lengthen your life. And we gave you medicine for the pain. If the pain becomes too much, tell me and I'll give you some more."

"Thank you." Robin suddenly felt something wet trickle down his face. He immediately wiped it away, expecting it to be a tear. But he was wrong; it was blood.

Starfire gasped before reaching out toward his blood-stained mask.

Robin caught her hand, stopping her. "No. Leave it."

"But, Robin, the blood-"

"I want to die with my mask on." He announced harshly then released her hand.

While the alien girl continued to cry, Bruce started talking again with a forced formality. "I know this may be difficult but I want your opinion on something."

"What?"

"I'm considering the possibility of giving you two funerals. One as Robin in Jump city and the other in Gotham as...yourself."

"Yes, but two funerals close together is suspicious."

"I know. That's why I'm planning to freeze your body after your first funeral in Jump. After some time passes, I'll hold the second funeral at home. Do I have your permission to do that?"

"I'll be a corpse by then. I'm sure I won't mind." Robin snapped.

"Robin!" Starfire cried out despairingly. Beast boy was already sobbing loudly, but now Cyborg and Raven were both shaking or wiping at their eyes.

Batman spoke solemnly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No. It's fine. I understand that you just wanted me to have my say." Robin guiltily turned his face away from his grieving friends. "Can I be alone for awhile? I want time to…prepare mentally."

"But-!" Starfire sobbed.

"Please. I'll say goodbye to everyone in the morning." Robin couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand listening to his friends cry over him. It only made him feel pitied and he didn't want that.

"Of course. Take all the time you need." Bruce's rational voice announced before they all reluctantly left the room, one by one.

Robin laid on the sickbed in the dark for hours. According to the digital clock next to his bed, it was already 3:47. He only had around five hours left. Once the sun started rising up, his peaceful alone time would be over. He dreaded saying goodbye to everyone. Even though he wanted to appear strong until his dying breath, he wasn't sure he could do it. What if he broke down? If he started crying, he knew everyone else probably would also. Of course, his friends were crying already but he needed to be strong for them.

Selfless to the very end. That's what it meant to be a hero. A mixture of tears and blood streamed down Robin's face. He needed to weep in private. He knew that's what Bruce is probably doing right now. His teacher didn't cry in front of him and the titans because Bruce knew better than that. But Robin knew the man was upset. He could tell from the subtle shaking in his adopted father's voice.

_I did the right thing. I have nothing to regret so-_ Robin covered his mouth before loud sobs could escape. He didn't want to die. He always believed a selfless death was okay…but he was wrong. This death was still unbearable and terribly sudden. There was still so much he wanted to do. He had mysteries to solve, criminals to catch, people to save. How could it be over already? He wasn't ready for it to be over!

"Crying, Robin? That isn't like you."

Robin's breath caught in his throat. He'd recognize that voice from anywhere. The dying teen struggled to sit up as he glared at his enemy. "_Slade._ Why are you here?"

The man in the black and orange mask stepped toward him as he spoke matter-of-factly. "You are on the brink of death."

"So you came to watch me die?" He growled.

"Quite the contraire, Robin. What if I said that I could save you?"

"I'd call you a liar. Don't torment people on their deathbeds, Slade. That's sick."

His single eye blinked in surprise. "You've already accepted death?"

"What else can I do?" Robin's whole body shook restlessly. "Do you expect me to cry and beg for life? It's pointless!"

"You _were_ crying when I first made my presence known." Slade reminded him.

"Oh, shut up!" He quickly covered his mouth as he started coughing again.

After his fit of coughing, Robin removed his hand and gazed at the blood on his palm.

"You really are dying." Slade said quietly and most likely to himself.

"Yeah, no shit." Robin answered anyway before weakly collapsing onto his back.

The pale, sickly teen gazed up at the ceiling through his blood-stained mask. Then Slade walked over to the bed and stood over him, gazing down. Normally, Robin would yell for help in a situation like this but he didn't see the point. He was already going to die. What could Slade possibly do to him? Kill him? If anything, it would be a favor to die now. Slade would be saving him from the trouble of saying goodbye to everyone.

Unexpectedly, Slade took off his right glove, revealing a naked hand. The villain placed his hand down on top of Robin's sweaty forehead. The teen helplessly stared up at him with a confused look on his face. Robin had touched Slade several times while they were fighting but he was always touching clothing or the mask. It was strange to feel the villain's bare skin for once. But it also felt good because Slade's hand was cold on his burning hot skin.

Robin almost protested when Slade finally removed the cold hand. _Almost._ He was planning to die with some pride, dammit.

"You have an extremely high fever."

"I'm not surprised." He bitterly met the villain's gaze. "I'm dying, remember."

His enemy didn't move or say anything. Yet somehow there was so much pain expressed in that single grey eye. After months of studying the criminal, Robin could tell his emotions from every small squint, blink, and slant of that one eye. But this expression was new. He looked…pained.

"S-Slade?" Robin rasped in between unsteady breaths.

"I cannot allow this to continue."

"What?"

Slade suddenly took out a large syringe filled with an unknown liquid.

Robin stared up at him in shock as his whole body tensed. "What are you-?"

Before he could finish his question, the villain answered. "I was planning to stick you with this but I doubt the puncture mark will go unnoticed, especially by Batman. I assume that you can still swallow."

In response, Robin tightly clenched his jaw shut.

Slade's eye narrowed. "I see you're going to make this difficult."

To Robin's surprise, the villain started to pull up his mask. Most of Slade's face was still covered but his mouth was revealed. Robin immediately focused on the silver facial hair on the villain's chin. That information on Slade's appearance could be used later. Not by Robin, obviously. But he could tell the others.

Then Slade did something else unexpected. He placed the tip of the syringe into his own mouth and shot the drug in there. Next he gripped Robin's shoulder to keep him in place as he leaned down. The villain's mouth was hovering right above his own when Robin quickly turned his head to the side. Slade used his other hand to grab the teen's chin and forcefully tilt his head back.

Robin's eyes widened as Slade mouth descended onto his. He felt his body become rigid with shock. This couldn't be happening! Slade was kissing him! Robin desperately tried to push the man off but he wasn't strong enough. Then Slade bit his bottom lip, hard. Robin gasped in pain, which Slade used as an entrance.

He could feel the liquid drug being pushed into his mouth along with Slade's tongue. Robin struggled against the villain's iron grip in vain. Once his mouth was full with the drug, Slade broke the kiss and instantly covered Robin's mouth and nose.

"Swallow."

Robin weakly grasped at Slade's hand, trying to pry it off his face.

The villain threatened. "Swallow or else you won't be the only titan dying in the morning."

_Dammit._ He knew Slade wasn't bluffing. Robin caved in and gulped down the bitter-tasting liquid.

"Good boy." Slade removed his hand, allowing Robin to breathe. Then he finally pulled his mask back down to cover his whole face.

The teen angrily sat up and demanded. "What was that?"

"You'll see." The villain stepped away from the sickbed. "I will return tomorrow to see your progress."

"Tomorrow? But-" Robin froze at the realization. "That was a _cure_?"

"I'm afraid not. It was only the first part of your treatment. Although you will be cured eventually, I can assure you of that." Slade walked to the corner of the sickbay, where a window was located. "And don't tell anyone of my visit, Robin. If you want the treatment to continue, it'll be more convenient for this to remain only between us. Understand?"

"…Yes." Robin was still recovering from the shock. Only minutes ago, he had a definite, even scheduled death. But now, because of Slade, he was supposed to live. It was insane!

"Good. I'll return tomorrow around the same time." The villain stepped halfway out the window.

Before he left, Robin quickly declared, "Even if you save my life, I still won't be your apprentice."

Slade gazed back at him and snickered. "Who said anything about that, Robin?"

Then his enemy was gone. He disappeared out of the window in the blink of an eye. Robin sat there in the dark, in complete silence until he slammed his fist on the sickbed. _Then why? Why would you do that? Why save me!_

For all he knew, Slade could've been lying. Maybe he was just screwing with Robin's head. Giving him false hope before he died… No, Slade could be a sadistic bastard but he wouldn't lie about something like that. At least Robin didn't think he would.

He laid down flat on his back and glanced over at the clock on the wall. Well, there was only one way to find out.

Wait for nine o'clock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 9:30 and Robin was still breathing. His fellow titans and Batman were gathered around his sickbed, waiting for him to die. Robin didn't tell them anything about Slade's visit. He just sat there and tried to console his friends. He didn't cry at all and he stayed calm the whole morning. Robin didn't want to admit it but he actually had faith in whatever Slade drugged him with. If Slade said he would live to see tomorrow then he believed it.

By ten o'clock, most of the titans were still distressed but Raven was starting to look confused. Meanwhile Batman was standing off at distance like he was analyzing the scene. Those two had probably realized that something must've happened to dramatically change Robin's condition.

On the other hand, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were still huddled around their leader's sickbed. The alien girl had refused to let go of Robin's hand for the past hour. She was still tearing up even now. Robin didn't want to see her suffer anymore. But he couldn't say anything about the treatment. He guilty glanced away from Starfire.

Finally Raven took another sample of Robin's blood and left the room to run more tests. That was a relief. As soon as she declared he wasn't going to die, everything could return to normal.

After a lengthy silence, Cyborg asked. "How are you holding up, man?"

"I'm okay." Robin noticed a suspicious glare from Bruce then he quickly added. "These pain killers are really something."

Batman shook his head like he had caught a lying child. "The dose of morphine you were given should have lasted only six hours."

_Well, damn._ Robin feigned surprise. "Really?"

He could've sworn that he saw Bruce's eye twitch for a second. His adopted father could never tolerate being lied to. Luckily, everyone else seemed oblivious to Batman's irritation.

Starfire's green eyes lit up hopefully. "If Robin is no longer in pain, does that mean he has healed?"

Beast boy happily chimed in. "Yeah! You look a lot better, dude!"

Robin smiled cautiously. "I do?"

"Yeah!"

"Most definitely!"

Beast boy and Starfire had quickly answered at once while Cyborg remained quiet. The oldest titan looked perplexed just like Raven did. Robin hoped Cyborg was simply at a loss for words. He didn't need another person suspicious of him.

Suddenly, Raven rushed back into the room. Her normally stoic face was replaced by one of her rare smiles. "Robin is recovering. He's going to live."

The sickbay was immediately filled with loud cheers. Cyborg and Beast boy cheerfully high-fived while Starfire tightly hugged their team leader.

The alien girl was crying tears of joy. "This is such glorious news! We must celebrate!"

Robin merely smiled back at her. He could still feel Bruce's eyes on him. His mentor knew he was hiding something.

After another hour or so, Robin was ready to get some rest. He didn't get any sleep last night and he was exhausted. Even though he was recovering, he still felt kind of weak and sluggish. One time he tried to stand up but then he got so dizzy he had to sit back down.

Once all the titans felt very assured that Robin was doing alright, they left the sickbay so he could rest. The only person who stayed was Batman. It looked like Robin wasn't going to get much of a break after all.

Bruce was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed while Robin still sat in his sickbed. They stared at each in silence until Bruce sighed.

"Care to explain your rapid recovery?"

"I don't know how it happened." Robin lied before grinning. "I'm just glad I'm still here. Aren't you?"

"Of course I'm happy but I'm also worried." His father unfolded his arms and walked towards him. "Who gave you a cure and when? What's your reason for lying? Did you have to make a deal to save your life? Who do you owe?"

A realization suddenly hit the teen. _Slade… I owe Slade._ Robin felt sick to his stomach. _But he didn't ask for anything. He gave me the treatment before he even explained it._ But then the teen remembered. Last night was only the first part of the treatment. Would Slade make demands for the next part?

"Answer me!"

Robin's eyes darted away. Slade had made it clear he didn't want Robin talking about the treatment. And, honestly, Robin didn't want anyone to know either. What would everyone think of him if they found he was accepting help from his greatest enemy just to save himself? It sounded so…unheroic. It made him look weak.

He finally met Bruce's gaze and replied venomously. "No one gave me a cure. Why can't you just accept my recovery and be happy?"

"You have _no_ _idea_ how relieved I am that you're still alive! But I also know your recovery must've come with a price. I'm worried about you."

"Then don't! I can worry about myself."

Bruce glared at the teen as he forced an even tone. "Fine, Robin. Have it your way. Since you're miraculously healthy again, I'll take my leave. Gotham needs me."

Robin watched as a very pissed off Batman exited the room. Then he laid down with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Normally, he'd feel bad for offending Bruce so much but he was too tired right now. Besides he knew Bruce would eventually contact him again to demand some real answers. There was no way Batman would let this subject drop so easily. Next time Robin saw him, he'd make amends somehow. But for now, all he wanted was peace and quiet.

The teen closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

It was dinner time when Robin woke up. He was starving. He tried to stand up again. This time he was successful. Even though he still felt weak and dizzy, he managed to wander over to the kitchen. He found his fellow titans, sitting around eating pizza.

"Robin, you are awake!" Starfire happily greeted him.

"Dude, try some of my tofu pizza!" Beast boy held up an opened pizza box.

Cyborg stepped in front of the green boy and showed off his own pizza. "No way, man! Have some hamburger pizza! It's got great meaty protein!"

Robin smiled. "I'll eat whatever's left. I'm starving."

"How are you feeling? Still fatigued and dizzy?" Raven inquired.

"A little dizzy. Other than that, I'm fine."

"Oh, he just needs to eat. Have some pizza!" Cyborg shoved a slice of pizza into his hand.

For the next five hours, the titans sat around eating pizza and junk food while watching Beast Boy's silly horror movies. The movies were so fake that they were more humorous than scary. The titans were enjoying themselves. It seemed that everything had returned to normal. No one questioned Robin about his miracle recovery, not even Raven. Perhaps his fellow titans were simply too happy to care at this point.

Once all the teens went their separate ways to their bedrooms, Robin's situation really started to weigh on his mind. He was sitting alone in his room at his desk. His bedroom used to be completely covered with pictures and clues about Slade. But after Starfire and the others saw the extent of his obsession, Robin hid away most of his Slade-related items. He didn't want his friends to worry.

Robin opened the desk drawer and stared down out an orange and black mask. It was a mask he obtained after ripping it off a robot that looked exactly like Slade. Which happens from time to time… Lately, Slade has been appearing in person though. It was definitely not a robot last night. Robin even got to see Slade's actual chin and mouth… Not to mention, a tongue.

Memories of the kiss flooded his mind as he shuddered. _I still can't believe he did that!_ Robin stood up and paced anxiously. _I understand he wanted me to take the drug but still… He-he went too far! He probably did it just to mess with me. _

Robin started seeing spots before his eyes. Then he quickly sat down on his bed. Ever since the last movie they watched, he's been feeling progressively worse. The dizziness was stronger, he had a headache, his muscles felt weak, and he was shaking slightly. Maybe he was simply nervous because Slade was coming back tonight. If that wasn't the cause, it was also possible his symptoms were returning. In which case, he needed the next part of the treatment NOW.

Robin waited around in his room for awhile until he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't sleep and he needed to stay awake for Slade's visit anyway. But he also didn't like the idea of Slade breaking into the tower again. He decided to wait for the villain outside.

The teen staggered out of his room and headed towards the balcony. It was dark on the balcony and a little windy. Robin sat down and leaned against the sturdy wall of the tower. The salty sea air and the rhythmic sound of waves calmed his nerves a bit. It was only 2:30 in the morning and Slade probably wouldn't come for at least another hour. Last time he showed up around 3:30.

Robin both anticipated and dreaded seeing Slade. He wanted the next part of the treatment. He swore he could feel the effects of first treatment already fading off. But Bruce was probably right about there being a price. _What does Slade want from me? I already told him I wouldn't be his apprentice. But that didn't seem to bother him at all._

_What if he asks me to commit crimes for him?_ Robin's heart sank. There was no way he could break the law even if his life was on the line. He was a hero. The last time he followed Slade's orders, he did it to save his friends. But following Slade's orders for the sake of his own wellbeing… That seemed far less acceptable because it wouldn't be selfless. It wouldn't be heroic.

_Maybe I will die after all… _A sudden jolt of pain ripped through his chest. He didn't want to die. He remembered laying awake for hours last night in complete despair as time ticked away his final moments. When he was waiting to die at 9 am, time seemed too slow and too fast all at once. Too fast because there was still so much he wanted to do with his life. Too slow because he dreaded saying goodbye to his friends; he hated seeing them cry.

He hugged his knees close to himself and tilted down his head. If Slade asked for something Robin couldn't give, this would mean the end for him. He would be waiting for his death all over again. All the joy his fellow titans experienced today would be replaced with mourning. And what if he never got the chance to make amends with Bruce?

Robin really wanted the treatment to continue. He wanted to live even if it meant accepting help from Slade. But there were certain things a hero just couldn't do. And knowing Slade, his demands will be anything but lawful.

The teen was so consumed with misery that he didn't pay much attention to his surroundings. He kept his head down as he trembled anxiously.

"Well, you're looking quite pathetic tonight."

Robin jumped to his feet and hatefully glared at villain standing in front of him. "_Slade_."

In response, Slade merely folded his arms. "Is that any way to greet your savior?"

"You're not my-!" Robin stopped himself while clenching his fists. He refused to admit it but the smug bastard was right.

Slade's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I see. If I'm not your savior then I suppose you don't want this." He held up a syringe filled with bright blue liquid.

Robin's eyes widened. He needed that drug. The teen's throat went dry but he still managed to ask the dreaded question. "Slade, what do you want from me?"

"Oh, I want many things from you, Robin. But for now, a simple display of gratitude should suffice."

_You want me to thank you? No way in hell! _Robin gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Then he took a deep breath and gazed up at Slade again. Robin hated this man more than anything but there were definitely worse things Slade could've asked for. Robin couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"…Thank you." He muttered.

"What was that?"

Robin raised his voice angrily. "I said thank you."

"A bit spiteful but I'll take it." Slade shrugged before walking towards him.

Robin immediately stepped back and reached towards his utility belt.

"Relax. I won't attack you."

"Why should I believe you?"

Slade rolled his single grey eye. "Because I'm going to save you, ungrateful child. Or have you already forgotten?"

Robin really, _really_ hated this creep. He moved his hand away from the utility belt and furiously clenched it back into a fist. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Then the spots flashed before his eyes again. Robin stumbled on his feet.

Slade quickly caught the teen's arm and kept him from falling.

"Let go!" Robin automatically tried to yank his arm away but the larger man had a strong grip on him.

Slade pulled the teen closer to him. Their faces were only inches apart as Slade's eye bore into him. "I am losing my patience with you, Robin. Do you want me to save you or not?"

"Yes." The teen hesitantly answered. "I…I want to live."

"Then do as I say." The villain's voice purred with delight. Then he roughly released the boy.

Robin swayed slightly but managed to stand on his own. He felt like a steel trap had just closed in around him. Slade had him right where he wanted him. And that was never a good feeling. _I shouldn't be accepting his help! This is the last man on earth I'd want to be in debt to. Even if he's the only one who can save me, obeying him is- _

Robin suddenly felt something wet trickle down his face. From the red stain in his vision, he knew what had happened. Blood was coming from his eyes again.

Slade reacted quickly and stabbed the syringe into Robin's neck. He injected the teen with the medicine then removed the syringe while snatching Robin by the arm.

"You're coming with me." Slade started pulling him towards the railing.

"NO!" Robin frantically struggled to break free.

Slade tightened his grip on him. "The treatments are not working as well as I hoped. I need to run tests on you in my lab."

"Let go of me! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"I am trying to save you."

"Why? Why save me? I won't work for you, Slade! I'll never commit crimes for you! Never again! I'd rather die than take orders from you!"

In a split second, Slade punched him in the face. Robin flew backwards and crashed onto the floor. He groaned in pain and tried to sit up but his body was too weak.

Slade stood menacing above him. "Silence, boy. So far the only thing I've demanded of you is a simple 'Thank you'."

"But I know…you want more than that." Robin spoke between irregular breaths. He felt like no matter how much air he breathed in, it still wasn't enough. His vision was so blurry.

"Yes. I want you to live, Robin, for a very _very_ long time. That's all you need to know."

As Robin passed out, he could feel his body being lifted off the floor.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are love :)


End file.
